


Flowers

by Nowaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phichit is a little shit, Short, anyway, but Yuuri likes him anyway, gotta redeem myself for the last phichuuri fic I wrote, shhh - Freeform, so because of bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Phichit pretends to get stood up so that he can get free food and he accidentally gets a date instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend hadn't heard of Phichuuri and said their head would explode from the cuteness so I figured I better write more of the pairing. Also my part fic with these cuties was sad so I also needed to redeem myself. Anyway enjoy!

It started out as a joke.

Phichit couldn't remember whose genius idea it was to pretend they'd been stood up in order to get free food, but it had seemed brilliant at two in the morning.

Now, however, at four forty-five pm "Eastern Standard Time," he was starting to feel a little foolish. There was no way this would actually work, he thought as he stepped into the restaurant. Phichit was tempted to back out and not say anything but he'd gotten dressed up and had a rose in his hand. He was committed at this point.

"Table for two please," he said smiling. "I came early but they should be here soon."

The hostess seated him near the entrance, which he decides he would use to his benefit by glancing up every time the door opened.

So far, so good.

"Hi, I'm Yuuri Katsuki. Are we waiting on someone?"

It was just Phichit's luck that another skater was going to be his waiter.

He was absolutely fucked.

"Yes, first date." He said cheerfully. He hadn't been stood up yet, after all. "They should be here soon."

"That's a lovely rose." Yuuri said, smiling at the pink flower that Phichit had set across from him.

"Thanks. I hope they like it."

"I'm sure they will. Would you like me to bring you a drink while you wait?"

"Sure. What types of soda do you have?"

"The coach doesn't allow soda." Yuuri said, almost teasingly. Nevertheless, he leaned forward and pointed out the non-alcoholic drinks at the bottom of the page. "I won't tell Celestino, but don't let him catch you."

Yuuri brought him his drink and a glass of water for the seat across from him. Phichit took his time finishing it, but Yuuri wasted no time coming to refill it.

"I was a little early," he said awkwardly, checking his phone and making sure that Yuuri could see that there were no new messages. "They're only a little late."

"They'll be here soon," Yuuri assured him. Phichit hadn't realized how warm Yuuri was until he noticed the smile extended all the way to his eyes. Phichit wondered why they hadn't spent more time together.

"Yeah."

Yuuri's smile was fake when he arrived for the second refill.

Phichit checked his phone. He'd been sitting there for a half hour.

"Maybe there's traffic."

"Probably." Yuuri agreed. "Can I bring you an appetizer?"

"Yeah. What do you recommend?"

"The Thai shrimp are my favorite but they're a little spicy."

"I love spicy." Phichit answered.

"I'll get that put in for you."

Phichit made a point to only eat half of the shrimp. He gave it another ten minutes and started texting. 

It had been almost an hour.

Yuuri stayed close. He didn't hover but he also didn't stray too far off. If Phichit were being honest, it was actually really cute. Of course, he wasn't honest because if he were, he wouldn't be trying to get a free meal in a feeble attempt at a free dinner.

"I'm starting to get worried," he admitted, fiddling with the rose.

"I hope nothing horrible has happened," Yuuri said anxiously, making Phichit feel a slight bang of guilt.

"They're posting memes on Facebook." Phichit sighed. "I'm hoping they just forgot, but they aren't answering my texts. Maybe their phone is dead."

"Maybe. Um, we have some all you can eat crab legs if you're interested? If you feel like sticking around, that is. I mean, even if you don't I can get something boxed up for you. But then it isn't all you can eat, although I guess-"

"That sounds good." Phichit interrupted. It was the most he'd ever heard Yuuri speak.

Twenty minutes later, Yuuri was sitting down across from him with the largest plate of seafood he'd ever seen.

"My shift actually ended about thirty minutes ago," he admitted. "I just didn't want to leave you behind."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Um, the person you were waiting for? Is it anyone that I know?"

Phichit shook his head quickly. "Doubt it. They're just someone I met at the park."

"I'm sorry. It's their loss though."

Phichit shrugged. His meal had finally arrived but he didn't feel much like eating it.

"Anyone would be lucky to go on a date with a catch like you. I've watched you skate, you're fantastic. Give it a couple years and you'll be the first Thai figure skater to make it to the olympics."

Yuuri was the best skater at their rink, if anyone was a "catch" it was him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can keep this down. Why don't you take it home?"

"It's normal to feel a little sick." Yuuri said sympathically, "I've been stood up plenty of times."

Phichit felt his heart shatter as he looked at the sweetest person in the entire universe. What kind of tool could stand up someone so pure? _Probably the same person who could manipulate him into buying them dinner._

"Hey, don't look so sad!" Yuuri told him. "It's not a big deal. You're an attractive guy so you wouldn't understand, but guys like me? It's hard for us to get too disappointed because our expectations aren't very high to begin with. You, on the other hand, are the complete opposite. You're hot, you're an amazing athlete, and you're one of the nicest people on our team."

Yuuri Katsuki, international cinnamon roll, was currently murdering him using mere words.

"I'm sorry. I'm not nearly as wonderful as you think I am."

"Don't get discouraged! You'll find someone. Hey, why don't you come over to my apartment? I have Girl Scout cookies."

Phichit blinked at him.

"Oh. You've only been here a couple months. Okay, you have to come over now. I'm going to introduce you to the best parts of America."

"Okay. I guess."

 

Girl Scout cookies were the greatest thing that Phichit had tasted since he'd arrived in America.

"Okay, so you're not old enough to drink in America but a little Irish coffee won't kill you." Yuuri told him, setting a cup of coffee down. "Besides, most Americans don't wait until they're twenty-one. As long as you don't get busted, Ciao Ciao doesn't care. He bought me my first beer while I was still twenty."

"Thanks," Phichit said, taking the drink offered to him.

"Hey? You okay?"

Phichit nodded. Yuuri was being so nice, he didn't really know what to say. He didn't deserve it.

"Don't look so sad." Yuuri told him. "They aren't worth it. Have you ever seen Legally Blonde?"

And so, Phichit ended up spending the night at his teammate's house, catching up on "classic" American movies. In the morning, he awoke on the couch, wearing one of Yuuri's t-shirts. 

He left the rose.

 

"Are you waiting for someone?" Yuuri asked, sounding only slightly hurt by Phichit's sudden reappearance. He'd dressed up once again, however this week he'd asked the hostess to insure he sat in Yuuri's section instead of lying about meeting someone.

"Not anymore," he replied, making Yuuri blush.

"I'm glad. It would be a shame if someone else were to leave you waiting."

"Well, luckily, I think I think I've found someone I can relay on."

 

Phichit doodled a flower on a napkin with his number. 

A week later Yuuri presented him with an origami rose, which he'd set atop the receipt. They continued trading flowers once a week until Yuuri finally approached him before practice.

 

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Phichit looked up in surprise. He hadn't even heard Yuuri approach him. The locker room was louder than usual, which he used as an excuse to lean closer to Yuuri, whose cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

"I dunno. I've been going out to eat a lot lately."

"Oh really? Anywhere good?" Yuuri asked, playing along.

"Well, there's a seafood place downtown. The foods pretty good, but even if it wasn't the service is impeccable."

Yuuri laughed, "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out. I'm not working so I thought we could have dinner together for once."

"That sounds great." Phichit replied, unzipping his hoodie. "I'll pay, since you covered my last meal."

"Only if you let me buy dessert."

"Deal."

 

This time, Yuuri brought him a rose. Phichit came clean over dessert, feeling it was only right to tell him. Katsuki seemed to think it was adorably silly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." He said, standing outside his dorm building. Yuuri had insisted on walking him home.

"If you hadn't, we might not have had an opportunity to get to know each other." Yuuri replied, giving Phichit an easy hug. Before he pulled away, he brushed his lips gently against his forehead. It wasn't truly a kiss but Phichit still felt his heart jump into his throat.

Yuuri flashed him a smile before he left, his flower still tucked behind Phichit's ear.


End file.
